Dirty Love
by Eclair94
Summary: I see you walking with a halo, cover it up , Yeah cover it up, my baby , No need to try and be a hero, I've had enough , Yeah I've had enough, my baby a Finn/Clarke, Bellarke fan fiction to the lyrics of Dirty love by Cher Lloyd. Hope you like it! Please Review to let me know. Writers crave reviews like addicts crave their vices! One shot - Could be more.


Cher Lloyd – Dirty Love

_I see you walking with a halo, cover it up _

_Yeah cover it up, my baby _

_No need to try and be a hero, I've had enough _

_Yeah I've had enough, my baby _

On Earth everything is so bright and colorful, even the old and worn out Ark issued clothing seems brighter. Then there is Finn. I can't even imagine how such a bright person could retain their light all those years on the Ark. Being privileged was a blessing and a curse; I was always aware of what was missing from so many citizens lives and totally unable to change a thing. When I see Finn standing there with the setting sun behind his head he looks almost ethereal, and so, so beautiful.

_You got a little bit of Tarzan, let it all out _

_Yeah let it all out my baby _

_You see the thrill is in the chase, _

_I wanna find out I wanna find out my baby_

Seeing Finn in the forest is mesmerizing, its amazing that after only being on Earth for a few days, he seems perfectly at home. As he leads me to the bunker all I can think of is the amazing tingly, butterflies that have been stirring in my stomach all day.

_You're always so nice, I'm getting bored _

_You say the right things, I'm getting bored _

_And you always call first, I'm getting bored _

_Yeah I'm getting bored_

As if Raven being here wasn't bad enough, Finn's constant presence in my life was making it hard to move on, hard to focus on the sick, hard to do anything.

I can't avoid him though because of his penchant for ripping out his stitches and his ability to corner me in the deserted areas of camp.

_So sick of the good boys, need a wild boy _

_Something unpredictable _

_Go ahead and be a caveman _

_Give me all your dirty love _

_No time for the right one, need the wrong one _

_Something unreliable _

_Go ahead and be a caveman _

_Give me all your dirty love_

Bellamy was always pushing my buttons. We need to get rid of the bracelets. No food until you get rid of your bracelet. Whatever the Hell we want. Whenever the Hell we want. He has such an amazing ability to speak to and enthrall a crowd but seems to be unable to use it correctly, or at least my version of correct.

_You wanna treat me like a lady, don't even try _

_No, don't even try my baby _

_Ain't gotta say that you need me, keep it inside _

_Yeah, keep it inside my baby _

_I know I sound a little twisted and baby I am _

_Or maybe I'm not, but baby _

_Playing the game is so addictive, want it to stop _

_Don't want it to stop my baby_

"Princess", his fake term of endearment annoys the hell out of me. I can't tell if it comes completely from a place of malice or if there is something more beneath the empty word.

_You're always so nice, I'm getting bored _

_You say the right things, I'm getting bored _

_And you always call first, I'm getting bored _

_Yeah I'm getting bored_

Raven and Finn broke up. Totally didn't see that coming…kidding. A relationship without basic trust is not a relationship and since Raven lost all trust in Finn he came looking for it and most definitely did not find it.

_So sick of the good boys, need a wild boy _

_Something unpredictable _

_Go ahead and be a caveman _

_Give me all your dirty love _

_No time for the right one, need the wrong one _

_Something unreliable _

_Go ahead and be a caveman _

_Give me all your dirty love_

Its rough and passionate and everything Finn is not. But also everything I wanted from Finn and never got. Just from the look in his eye I know this was special, not that I'm special but that this joining was something more than just sex. It was a connection, an understanding, a compromise and a band-aid for the hurt we have both suffered at the hands of others.

_When you put your clothes back on _

_Something always feels so wrong_

_Baby, all I'm thinking of _

_Is I want your dirty love_

When I go to leave in the morning I don't get far, as im doing up the clasp on my bra two strong, defined and very warm arms encircle my waist turning me and pulling back onto the bed.

When we finally come down from that wonderful, special high, neither one of us is ashamed or embarrassed as we walk out of his tent together. Not holding hands but showing more solidarity than the 100 have ever seen.

_So sick of the good boys, need a wild boy _

_Something unpredictable _

_Go ahead and be a caveman _

_Give me all your dirty love _

_No time for the right one, need the wrong one _

_Something unreliable _

_Go ahead and be a caveman _

_Give me all your dirty love_

Dirty love. Fun love. Passionate love. Hateful love. He gives me every kind of love and I return them all with just as much ardour and vigour.


End file.
